


The long walk home

by purplefox



Series: The Walk [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes the bus never comes so you have to find your own way home





	The long walk home

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy idea right? It's been sitting in my WIP folder for about nearly 2 years :/ Like enough is enough let me toss you into the completed folder already.

Fridays were good. The Fridays after work was especially good because you knew that there was no work the next day. That was just so important to Naruto he doubted other people would understand just how happy he was to go home on a Thursday.

Just because the next day would be a Friday and when he left the office with his friends and waited for the others he knew that he was getting paid back for all the stress that the week had given him. He could happily put the bullshit the office put him through in the backseat of his mind and enjoy himself with friends.

Enjoy himself with people who truly got what it felt like to be suffering the way that they did at work. Besides as adults it was hard to meet up with friends as it was. Hard to meet up with friends that he had inside the company. It was ridiculous finding the friends outside of work.

Still Fridays were good because they all went out to enjoy themselves. Clubs, drinking or a good feast. Sometimes they did all of that. It did not matter. Once they were enjoying themselves and destressing after the long week it was fine.

Saturday meant sleep in and recovery. Sunday was a slow day as they prepared for Monday and of course Monday was that hell once again.

But Friday made the week worth it all. The laughter and the fun. The teasing and joking. The dancing and drinking. The food that they went out of their ways to find. The sight of his friends and their faces. The ones that were tired slowly growing more and more animated as the night went on.

The various shenanigans that occurred with such a group. The people he barely saw. The people that made working at the company worth it. The entire thing was just so much fun that Naruto just loved leaving work on a Friday.

Of course there was another reason he liked Fridays. Fridays were kind of a predate for him. After such a hard stressful week that was usually full of overtime it was nice to look at his lover among his friends enjoying himself. it was nice to sit by his side as they drank or to be caught up with everyone as they danced.

Fridays were his reward after everything. He happily accepted this as his reward for the exhausting and tiring work. Not that he did not love his job but it did get tiresome with some of the upper management. He would complain more but you had to learn to pick your battles. Naruto just gave his all and looked forward to the weekend. Looked forward to Friday.

There was warmth in the group and there was fun to look forward to. Naruto always felt as though he gained years back on his life after a good night out. The dancing and drinking. The talking and laughter. Sitting next to his lover quietly as everyone had fun around them and of course trying new places to eat. Fridays were everything.

The atmosphere was always crazy but everyone had a good time. Usually it was hard to break everyone up and go home. Everyone usually was having so much fun that only exhaustion could nudge them into making last buses or trains.

Only knowing they had to get home made them leave and most of the time it was more of a breaking up of parties than anything else. Some people trailed after others to stay over at their places. Drink until morning in the privacies of their houses. There was always something that happened afterwards but Naruto never went.

He had his lover to go back with after all.

He smiled into his hands before he blew on them to warm them up. they had gotten a drop part of the way home. Along the route that the bus took to take them home. The last bus too and plenty of time to spare until it came. Sometimes it liked to leave early and sometimes it liked to leave late.

So for now, he and Kakashi were going to be waiting for this bus. Not something new. Even this was part of their routine home. Maybe it would be a lonely feeling if they were alone. Maybe he would be impatient or anxious but it was hard to feel that with Kakashi right next to him.

“I haven’t even seen the other bus.” Kakashi slid along the seat closer to him. “We had to pick the route with the worst route.”

“The worst route and the worst daytime traffic too.” Naruto sighed. “If we worked anywhere else I would say get a car but I can’t believe the blood suckers want you to pay for parking on top of everything.”

“That’s the glamourous life we lead.” Kakashi hummed as unbuttoned his blue working jacket. His white shirt followed but he stopped midway. “How’s your head?”

“Good.” Naruto yawned as he unbuttoned his black jacket. He copied Kakashi and unbuttoned part of the way of his white shirt. His undershirt peeked through the white cotton hanging over the space revealed. “I didn’t drink that much. Well I drank a little.” He admitted with a laugh. “But I’m more slightly happy tipsy than anything else?”

“What’s funny is that I understand that.” Kakashi smiled as he lapped his feet. “Today was nice as always. Although Kiba was more into drinking than usual and I’m certain that Shisui was pouring those drinks down Tenten.”

“Long story with the couriers.” Naruto sighed. “I’m so glad I’m not there anymore. Not that management is much better but its all good considering-“

“That you want to make your way up. work to the very top of the company and learn everything that you can.” Kakashi leaned close before he pressed a soft kiss onto him. Naruto swayed from it and smiled when Kakashi pulled back. “You’re so cute and determined.”

“I still hate the headaches that middle management have to go through though.” Naruto groaned. “Not that you don’t get it much better.”

“I agree on that.” Kakashi admitted. “Sometimes I dread when that promotion paper comes around. I do not want more responsibility. It’s nice to have someone to hide behind when everything goes to pieces.”

“That’s not nice.” Naruto laughed softly. It was not something new to hear. Kakashi hated the idea of more work. More work meant no more regular days and getting called in unexpectedly. It meant vacation suggestions could be rejected. For that reason alone Kakashi was stubborn about staying in his position and not moving.

“It’s the truth isn’t it?” Kakashi nudged him playfully. “You know it’s true.”

“Still mean.” Naruto laughed. “Besides Kakashi when I work my way up I’m going to be your boss someday. You really going to treat me like that? Toss me under the bus?”

“Of course I’ll support my adorable lover.” Kakashi smiled. “But you know you’re supposed to be learning. I can’t spoon feed you everything.”

“Of course that’s the way you’re going to excuse yourself.” He could not even be mad. He just loved this man so much.” He leaned forward to kiss Kakashi and got met halfway. Kakashi’s hand covered his and as they slowly kissed their hands held tightly to each other.

They had kissed so many times before. Over the years there had been so many kisses and so many types of kisses. It did not change the fact that Naruto still loved them. When he pulled back Kakashi followed his lips before he pulled back with a sigh then a smile.

Then the smile turned to a frown. “What time is it now?” Kakashi looked at the dark road and down the road to where the bus should have been coming.

“It’s…” Naruto trailed off to check his phone. “After 1? Damn has it ever been this late?”

“We haven’t seen any buses.” Kakashi frowned. “You know what that means.”

“We live on the worst fucking route.” Naruto groaned as he stood up. “Seriously. They cancelled the buses for our area didn’t we?”

“If they had sent that other one we could have gotten out early and just walked five street and we would be home.” Kakashi sighed as he stood up. “But I guess it’s time for a weekly exercise. No gym tomorrow.” He said dryly.

“I swear whoever promises to improve the bus system gets my vote next election.” Naruto grumbled. “It’s always this. Always this!”

“It’s sad that we are used to it.” Kakashi mused as he looked down at his shoes. “It’s sad that I splurged on these shoes. Made to last and made for wear.”

“Kakashi that just means this happens way too much.” Naruto sighed as he looked down the empty road. “We should really get home if we want to be home before 3.”

“It’s just a mile and some.” Kakashi smiled. “Barely anything.”

“Still takes time.” Naruto scolded him. “Still gonna put an effort on our feet. I’m so glad we have tomorrow off.”

“I’m glad the weather is fine.” Kakahsi left the bus shelter and held out his hand to Naruto. “I’m glad that when this sort of thing happens I’m usually with you. Should we get going?”

“Flatterer.” Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s hand in his and playfully bumped him with his hip. “Doesn’t change the fact that we have a lot of walking ahead of us.”

“No it doesn’t but when it comes down to it.” Kakashi smiled as he held out his phone with his free hand. “The company is rather nice.” He finished as he flicked on his camera’s light.

“Funny.” Naruto laughed as he flicked on his own camera light. “I was actually going to say something similar.” He squeezed Kakashi’s hand in his. “You make everything better.” He said softly as they began to walk. Not a slow pace but not running either. Long strides while holding hand and their bodies close together.

“We’re certainly on the same wavelength.” Kakashi laughed. “Because I feel that you make everything better. Work, the upper management. To think even not having the bus come is something I don’t mind because I have you to experience it with.”

“Well.” Naruto said softly as they made their first turn. The street they began to walk down had a huge sidewalk stretching to the end of the street. “I’m thinking the same thing. I like having fun but it is more fun with you. Work isn’t as big as a drain as it could be because sometimes when I look around I see you. It’s nice to know that somewhere you are there. It’s being around you.”

“We certainly are gone over each other.” Kakashi said softly as they walked. “I will to confess having my lover work the same place as I do makes me consider some rather… interesting ideas.”

Oh so it was this again.” Naruto muffled a laugh as he swung their hands for a bit. “There are cameras at work Kakashi.” He said dryly. “We can’t fuck at work.”

“Some heavy petting then.” Kakashi tried to negotiate.

“Camera.” Naruto laughed as they reached the end of the street. Both he and Kakashi reached for the button to press for the light at the same time. Even though it was dark out and not one single car had passed them they still waited for the walk sign to come on.

“There are some blind spots.” Kakashi tried to coax him. “Think how hot it would be.”

It would be hot but Naruto really did not want to get all sexy at work. Getting all hot and bothered at work was getting a no from him. Not that he had not had some thoughts about Kakashi’s desk a time or two. Or the man’s office. A closed door and maybe their ties used as a gag or handcuffs. Or to tie it somewhere else. He fought back a shiver as he shook his head.

“Pity.” Kakashi sighed as they crossed the street. “Some heavy petting in the morning hiding at work sounds so romantic. And so much fun, when I think about how energized I could be for the rest of the week if I had such fun to look forward to- I feel so disappointed.”

“Pull the other one.” Naruto snorted. “Seriously Kakashi.” He rolled his eyes as they passed a closed fast food restaurant. “I am not about getting it on at work. What are you even thinking?”

“How much I’d enjoy having you there?” Kakashi purred as he squeezed Naruto’s fingers. “Well I’ll admit that is not all of it.”

“I already know its something pervy like, well let’s see.” Naruto pretended to muse as he rubbed Kakashi’s fingers with his own fingers. “You can think back to good old sexy times when its hard at work. We could Christian all the places you like to slack or smoke and you’ll have a good joke to keep to yourself that nobody else would hopefully know.” They exchanged a laugh with each other and Naruto shook his head. “Honestly.”

“You know me so well.” Kakashi smiled. “You have it all listed out.”

“You’re horrible. Cameras as everywhere.” Naruto snorted. “It is so not worth it. Now if you went up a few positions and had an entire office to yourself that was not monitored then I would think about it.”

“To quote a man that comes from a rather relatable family.” Kakashi laughed softly as they cut through a supermarket’s parking lot. “That is too troublesome.”

X

“Home sweet home.” Naruto shoved his hand into his pocket for his keys. “I swear we live on the worst route.” He mumbled as he unlocked the door to their apartment. “I need a shower a snack and bed.” He groaned as he toed off his shoes.

“I’m with you on that.” Kakashi flicked on the light after he stepped out of his own shoes. His jacket went flying towards the laundry basket and his shirt quickly followed. He tugged his tie from his pocket and that went soaring into the basket as well. “Thank goodness we get to sleep in. I vote that we order in and cuddle in front of the tv all tomorrow.”

“As in watch TV and veg out or do we play games?” Naruto yanked open the fridge to open a bottle of water. He drank half the bottle and sighed. “Or just one of us because I’ve been dying to put in some time and we do have a few co-op story games that we haven’t even finished.”

“Depending how we feel tomorrow.” Kakashi handed his hand out for the remainder of the water and Naruto handed it over gladly. “We’ll see but I think I feel you on the co-op action. Once we have something story based.”

“Like we buy anything else these days.” Naruto laughed as he sent his jacket and shirt flying the same direction Kakashi’s had. “Man I’m tired.” He sighed as he eyed the clock. Just after 2am. Honestly the people who managed their routes needed a firm shaking. “I’m gonna hit the shower and wait on you.” He winked at Kakashi as he padded his way to the bathroom.

At least he was home now. He was home with his lover and he was free from work for a few days. The bus thing sucked but spending time with Kakashi was never a hardship. If anything these walks were good for them too. He just wished he had a choice in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after a friend and I didn't get a bus so we said fuck it and walked the 45mins to home ^^ and I based their shitty transportation service on my own country's one. Like it's horrible. Seriously this sort of thing does happen to people here but I made it shippy here!! So that's nice


End file.
